


Two Lives

by gabriella0807



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Universe, Comfort, F/M, Kindness, Memories, Parallel Universes, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23044381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriella0807/pseuds/gabriella0807
Summary: The encounter of two lives from two different universes.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 14
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starkulous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkulous/gifts).



> -in 2019 we lost two amazing movie characters, two real heroes and not anyhow, but with a heartclencher sacrifice, as an act of love  
> -and this idea just came to my mind, maybe this is how i'll process their loss, with the least of angst, and the most of kindess and comfort they deserve  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben Solo encounters a strange man somewhere, he's never been before, and he doesn't even remember who he is.

Ben finds himself standing on a meadow, and feels how the soft, green grass tickles his bare feet. The breeze refreshes his soul, as he breaths it in. It's daytime, but the sun is not visible. He looks around and finds some trees on the field, with a lake in the middle. Someone sits there, maybe a man, showing his back to him. He walks there and stops next to the person. Stands there a little, not knowing what to do.

"Will you sit down, Prince Charming?" He talks first with friendly teasing, looking up to the boy. "Or you're gonna stand there the whole time?"

A middle-aged man with dark hair and long eyelashes. He wears a white shirt and dark pants. Also barefeet. He has strange beard-Ben observes.

"Where are we?" Ben asks, and finds his voice strange, as if it was someone else's.

"I don't really know." The man answers. "But I have some theories."

The boy nods and sits down next to him.  
"And do you know who I am?" Ben asks an other question. "Because I don't." He adds confusedly. The man gives him a knowing look.

"Don't worry." He reassures and starts to explain. "You will remember soon your first name and mostly your good memories. Maybe some sad scenes will also reappear. This happened to me too, when I got here."

"Sounds good." Ben says with a concerned smile. He doesn't understand why he worries. "And your name, Sir..."

"You don't have to be so formal, kid." He says leisurely. Ben's heart warms when he hears the word 'kid'. It reminds him of something. Or someone.

"You can call me Tony." He holds out his hand, Ben accepts it. Warmth, again. But an other kind of warmth. Reminds him of someone else.

"And me..." Ben thinks about his name. "...Prince Charming?" He questions fondly, letting the man' s hand go, but Tony breaks out in an honest laugh for the surprise of Ben.

"Nevermind, I was just teasing you." Tony stops laughing and smirks.

"Oh...okay." Ben accepts it with an embarrassed smile.

"Sorry for that. Bad habit." Tony apologizes jauntily. "Always giving nicknames." He manages to make Ben feel at ease.

"How long have you been here?" Ben poses his next question.

"I don't feel the time's passing here." Tony states. "I'm not even tired or hungry."

"You mean, you've never slept, since you came here?" Ben can't believe it. "Or eat, drink?

"Nope." He confirms. "Strange, huh?"

"It means we're not alive?"

"How can I say, I think we're alive. But not like how we were before." Tony tries to compose the facts. "Is it understandable for you?"

"I think, it is." Ben says. "Otherwise we couldn't breath or talk."

"You've got a point, kid." He pats the youngster's shoulder.

"Anyways, I feel like I won't be here forever." Tony continues gazing to the distance. "This place feels like a waiting-room, you know."

"I don't know, what it is." Ben reacts.

"Oh my Gosh, where did you grow up?" Tony's voice is uncredelous but gentle.

"I don't know." He admits, now annoyed for not knowing anything about himself, but a man's voice from his past revives in his mind:

'I know.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -this is how i imagine the World Between Worlds (so it actually became a World between the two worlds/universes -MCU and SW), or we can call it anything else(?)  
> -Ben is still in his good boy sweater, without dirt and tear, and with uninjured, clean face and hair  
> -It's the same with Tony. His body is healed, and he's wearing speckless clothes.


	2. Chapter 2

"I know." Ben spells out the sentence, he heard in his mind.

"Huh?"

"My father's words to me." He declares in revelation.

"See?" Tony smiles. "You'll get to know more, bit by bit. Just keep calm, everything has it's day." Tony says, but his words don't change Ben's impatience. They sit in silence for a minute, then Ben starts speaking. "Tony. Can I ask you something?"

"Yep."

"If it's not that personal..." The young man hesitates "...would you tell me your happiest memory?" The older man waits a little bit and answers.

"Without a doubt, it has to be about my daughter." Tony's face is heartfelt, and Ben listens to him attentively. "Her name is Morgan. And when I saw her for the last time, she was only 5." When Tony pauses, Ben takes his time to imagine a little girl with her father's hair and eye colour.

"I'm certain, she is missing you badly." Ben states with empathy.

"It must be true. But I know in my heart, that she's alright." He assures. "And I'll never forget the moment, when she told me 'I love you three thousand.' for the first time."

Ben's heart melts as he imagines the scene, and a wish originates inside. A wish to have a lovely daughter. "Thank you." He says, grateful that the man shared this loving memory. "Is she your only child?"

"By blood, yes. But there are other youngsters I regard as my own kids." Tony replies, and counts with his fingers. "Let me see...there are Pete, Nebula, Vision, and...Harley. Yes, Harley. Maybe that's all."

"Hmm...these are strange names for me." Ben says. "But they all sound interesting people."

"Yeah, they all are one of a kind." Tony acknowledges.

"You must have been a great father, Tony." Ben says with honour.

"It's nice of you, kid." Tony smirks. "I'd rather say, that I just tried to be one." Ben nods with a smile.

"By the way..." Tony continues. "Peter has two names."

"What is his second?"

"Benjamin." Tony replies, and in that moment strong emotions and memories overwhelm Ben. His mother's and an other woman's voice, as they called him by his name. He feels gentleness, cosiness, but most importantly, love.

"It's my name!" Ben says in astonishment. "I mean...Ben."

"Great!" Tony pats the boy's shoulder gladly. "It means I don't have to annoy you, with always calling you kid."

"But you calling me 'kid' isn't annoying." Ben admits warmly. "It's rather...nostalgic. I think my dad called me like that."

"Alright, then. It seems like I can think of you too as my son, Ben." Tony winks and they exchange a genuine smile. 

"What about a walk?" The older man comes up with the idea.

"Ehm...sure." The young man consents and they stand up. He gets lost in his mind, searching for his memories about the other woman, who's not his mother. He still can't find anything, only the feeling, that he's missing her more than anyone.


	3. Chapter 3

"What's on your mind, kid? A new memory?" Tony asks, glancing up at the younger man, because Ben is much taller than him. They walk along the lakeside.

"Yes." Ben replies. "About my mother, and...someone else." He hesitates. "A girl."

"A girl? Hmm..." Tony rubs his chin and then asks with an overacted suspicious look. "Could it be your gf?"

"My what?" Ben doesn't understand the abbreviation.

"Your girlfriend." Tony grins, and Ben immediately flushes red. His whole chest and head warms up.

"No. Or rather...I'm not sure." The boy tries to react composedly. He doesn't know why he feels embarrassed.

"You make me curious, kid." Tony continues teasingly, but seeing Ben's puzzled expression, he apologizes quickly. "Sorry, sorry. You don't have to speak, if you don't want to."

"It's okay." Ben assures the man, collecting himself. "Maybe, if I talk about this, more memories come up to the surface."

"Alright, then. I'm listening." Tony consents and Ben takes a few second break to prepare himself.

"I remember, that my mother calls my name. Kindly...gently...almost like a whisper." Ben is not the man of words, but tries his best to describe what's inside him. "And there's a girl's voice. She tells my name, several times."

"And what is her voice like?" Tony asks, attentively.

"One time it was...pleading." He tries to recall. "Then she was shouting." He takes a deep breath. "And the last time I heard it...She said my name in the most beautiful way."

"Nice! She sounds like my wife." Tony smirks. "I caused many troubles back then, so she yelled at me a lot." He snorts and then softens. "And I can perfectly relate to the last one too."  
Ben waits for a moment to ponder in his mind.  
-A wife...maybe that girl was my wife?...No, not yet.-

And then he breaks out of his thinking, to speak. "Having a wife and kids...sounds like a dream to me."

"It's dreamlike by all means." Tony agrees. "Way more i could ever imagined."

Ben approves with a warm smile.

They stop, as suddenly a blue butterfly appears, fluttering around them. Ben lifts up his right hand, and waits until it lands softly on his pointing finger.

"Wow...I've never seen here something like this before." Tony observes, surprisedly.

The young man doesn't respond; he gets lost in the sight of this wonderful creature. Its tiny legs tickles his finger as it slowly paces, that makes him chuckle a little bit. Tony sees Ben laugh for the first time, and it makes him glad.

The living being reminds him of a blue, gleaming sword, he wielded once. To protect the girl, who is the most precious person in his life.

And there's only one missing piece left. First, it feels like the name is on the tip of his tongue, and it would be the most natural thing to say out loud.  
Maybe, he's not ready to face those deep emotions, but in a blink of an eye, he finally remembers. Tony notices that, for he knows the look of realization in Ben's eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

"Rey..." Ben whispers. His voice shakes and he winces, making the butterfly fly away. He finally remembers her face. Her greenish-hazel eyes. Her radiant smile. Her touch on his face. And...her kiss. Now his entire body and soul is filled with love and serenity. At last, he found the girl, Rey in his heart. And he senses that anywhere the woman is now, she's alive.

For Tony, the name "Rey" sounds unordinary.

"Like sunray?" The older man asks in the end, waiting patiently until Ben collects himself.

"She is...my light." He answers and smiles, looking at Tony. "She is my light!" He repeats with kindled eyes, grinning wider. This truth has always been there, in his conscience, he just have never said it out loud. Until now.

"Wow, I'm glad, kid!" Tony smirks, and slaps the young man's back. "I felt something similar with Pepper."

"Pepper?" Ben furrows his eyebrows. "Like the spice?" He breaks out in a grin when Tony answers with a chuckle.  
"Yep, like the spice." A moment passes when he sighs with longing. "Argh...I wish I could see her again. Badly."

"Is it possible?" Ben asks in an instant, nerveously. "I mean...you said that this place is like..." He searches for the term. "...a waiting room."

"I don't know, Ben." Tony resigns. "But one thing's for sure. That we've met for a reason."

"For what reason? And how much do you know already?" Ben inquires excitedly, brushing through his hair with one hand hastily. "We should find it out, and maybe...it will help us to find our way back."

"You're smart, kid. I was thinking about the same. Let's review the facts, then:" Tony says and counts. "You're from Earth, like me, and we both have someone we love, and..." The man here glances up to Ben, before continuing, because the boy looks observably baffled.

"I'm not from...Earth...I don't know that planet." Ben corrects and from instinct he says firmly. "I'm from Chandrila." The name of his place of birth now feels the most evident thing for him.

"Hmm...strange." Tony crosses his arms against his chest, and rubs his chin with his right hand. "I thought you're from Earth. Your planet isn't familiar for me, either. But it sounds special. What's the date of your last year, you remember for?" Tony asks, and Ben immediately recalls. "35 ABY."

"And mine is 2023 AC." Tony continues. Furthermore they don't sense time's passing on this peaceful meadow, but telling these dates feels like they are from different eras. Or rather...

Slowly a revalation starts to stand out in Tony's mind.  
"According to our conversations...I think, we're not from the same time. Or the same world."

"We're not?" Ben asks, but somehow he knows that it's true when Tony nods in confirmation. "You mean, there are more than one galaxies at the same time?"

"Yes. Parallel and alternate universes." Tony explains. "And I haven't talked about time travel or dimension gates...because I also have a hunch that we're from distant times."

"Time travel..." Ben repeats. It's something undescribable, like communicating through solar systems...with the help of the force. Yeah, now he remembers the force that surrounds and penetrates every living being. There is Light. Darkness. Life. Death. Balance.

"What is your last memory, before you came here?" Tony comes up with the next question.

"My last is..." Ben remembers back. "...that Rey was holding my hand." He still feels the touch of her slender fingers.

"And it's my last memory of Pepper too." Tony adds. "So we both passed away in similar circumstances." As Tony states, their memory revives, that they chose to give their life for their loved ones and for billions of others. That sacrifice saved their galaxy. And it was the real act of love.

Bittersweet, overwhelming feelings.

Ben can't stop his silent tears that stream down his face. Why is he crying, embarrassing himself in front of his father figure? He's an adult, tough man, for gosh sake-he rebukes in his mind. But Tony hugs him, like his dad used to, when he was a child.

"You're alright, kid." Tony's voice is warm and comforting. Finally, they've got to know the cause of their encounter. No more words are needed.

Tony let him go, when the young man's body is now gleaming with blue light, and turns into hundreds of butterflies, like the one, rested on the young man's finger recently. The lively creatures flutter away, and fade into the color of the cloudless sky. A teardrop flows down Tony's cheek. It is out of joy, because his kid has finally found the way back home.


	5. Chapter 5

Tony is by himself, commemorating Ben, when after a few moments a familiar voice teases him from behind his back.

"Seems like i've got a new interlocutor."

The man quickly turns around, and faces his late teammate, three steps from him. "Romanoff?" He asks surprisedly. The woman just stands there, with crossing arms before her, and smiles charmingly. Her wawy, long red hair is loosened, and she wears a beautiful scarlet dress.

"I didn't expect to meet you here, Tony." She continues naturally. "What happened to you?"

Tony is still watching her in unbelief, before answering with a resigned smile. "I just...followed your example."

Natasha is thinking a little when the realization hits her. "Don't tell me that you..."

"Hey, calm down." Tony gestures with his hands. "It's true, it was the hardest decision ever. Still...it was the right thing to do."

"But your daughter..." Natasha feels as her heart clenches.

"Whatever it takes, remember?" Tony consoles her. "And what you did for us, gave me extra courage to kick that titan's ass." These words make the woman feel more at ease. "Besides, Pep, Morgan and the others are gonna be okay." 

Tony notices that still something bothers his comrade. "You're alright?" He inquires.

"I think so...I just..." She tries to say it not that vaguely. "I hope that guy is okay too, anywhere he is now."

"What guy?" Tony asks.

"When i got here I found myself in a rose garden, not far from here." Natasha explains, nodding towards the lake. "There was a tall, ginger guy with some british accent, turned out to be my fellow sufferer." Her voice now sounds funnily. "He needed someone to push him in the right direction." 

Tony has a feeling -for an unexplainable reason- that the one Natasha was talking with, came from the same universe as Ben.

"We had an interesting conversation, then he disappeared somehow." The woman says confusedly, and adds simply. "After that, I was just taking a walk, until I bumped into you."

"I also met a kid" Tony remarks. "and after we found out some things, he could left this place in peace. I felt it. Maybe this is what happened to your guy too."

"Yeah, maybe..." Natasha says, then remembers back what exactly Tony has said. "...wait, you met someone too?"

"Yeah, his name is Ben, and we also turned out to be...how did you say it? Fellow sufferers." 

Natasha finds their situations weird, however acknowledges. "At least we were not unassisted."

"Yes, and we're not on our own even now." Tony agrees implying, and after, he has to admit with a half smile. "It's good to see you, Nat. Truly."

"Wait a minute, you never called me 'Nat' before." Natasha states with raising an eyebrow, by the way, she is also glad to see Tony.

"It's never too late to change some habits, right?" Tony winks.

"Right. Even if we're half-dead, why not?" Natasha responds with sarcasm.

Before they could continue, a portal with beaming light unfolds next to them, that grabs their attention. Something that Stephen Strange would make, Tony observes. But it's something else. And it is white. Tony glares at the gate and starts to realize something as tranquilness overflows in him.

"What's this?" Natasha asks glancing at the phenomenon and Tony, who now smiles wholeheartedly and turns amiably to Natasha. "Are you ready, Ms. Romanoff?" He holds out his hand towards her and she takes a step.

"For what? Where are we going?" Nat questions uncertainly, but as she takes Tony's hand, she feels safety, peace, and no more fear.

"To where my parents are. We can rest now, Nat." Tony claims, echoing his wife's words, and Natasha finally understands. The place they are going is full of eternal joy, and there is no more suffering. They face the portal, and walk through it together, embracing the endless light.


	6. Chapter 6

Ben opens his teary eyes, blinking slowly, and finds himself alone in a double bed. The radiate morning sun shines through the light curtains, illuminating his face. When he stretches his arms, he feels the empty sheet next to him is still warm.

"Rey..." He whispers, and coming to his senses he sits up in an instant, and jumping out of his bed, he rushes towards the kitchen. 

Ben stops at the door, when he notices his pregnant wife, who stands at the counter, making the morning tea. She is humming a song, and caressing her round abdomen with her free hand. The sun shines brightly on her, and she looks beautiful. Ben gets lost in the view, when after a few seconds, Rey spots him, and he winces.

"Ben! Good morning!" Rey greets him with a radiant smile, and glances back at her chores, continuing the humming. Now Ben walks to her, and embraces Rey tightly and desperately.

"Ben, what's the matter?" She asks worriedly, as she feels his rapidly beating heart and places her arms around the man's back. "Another bad dream?"

"Sort of." Ben exhales heavily, but as they stand like this for some time, he calms down, because it's a relief for him, that he can hold Rey in his arms. 

After parting Ben frames Rey's cheeks with his large hands, and they exchange a long, inquiring gaze. Ben explores her whole visage, and don't want to let go.

"Do you want to show me?" Rey's kind voice breaks the silence between them. 

Ben nods and gently places his forehead on Rey's, when they both close their eyes. The man let her enter his mind, to his recent memories. As Rey looks into his head, Ben relives the dream that seems so real. How he met a man called Tony, on a peaceful meadow, about what they were talking, and when they came to realizations. Rey feels as her heart clenches, when they talk about the sacrifice they made, and when Ben turns into butterflies and fades away.

"It...it wasn't just a dream." She claims uncredulously, distancing her forehead, to meet Ben's eyes. "There's a life, where you die for me, and I lose you." Rey is overwhelmed, and it's hard for her to process the truth, that there is a universe, and a time where she has to live without Ben. It's even more difficult to acknowledge, that the universe they live in is not the only one.

"I know." Her husband says hardly, and gently caresses Rey's cheek with his thumb. "But I'm here, and I will always be with you." Ben comforts her on a deep, heartfelt tone, and places a gentle, loving kiss on her forehead. 

He hugs his wife again, and she rests her head on his wide chest, closing her eyes. Ben lays his chin on her head, and he is sure that he'll never forget what he saw, his other self, he'll never forget Tony, and it's certain that he will value more every moment of his life that will be given to him.

Rey takes a minute to commemorate the other Ben, and then sees a vision about her husband as a dad -in the future, playing tag with their little daughter, who's still growing in her womb in the present.  
Rey breaks out in a wide smile with happy tears in her eyes, and knows everything's gonna be alright.


	7. Chapter 7

Tony snaps his eyes open with one heavy breath. First, he observes the ceiling, then turning his head right, his brown eyes meet Pepper's visage centimeters from his. The morning sunrays light up her cheeks and eyelashes. She is still asleep, her expression is peaceful as she calmly breaths in and out. Her long ginger hair rests loosely on her shoulder and back. Tony turns to his wife with his whole body, to get lost in the woman's beauty. He's glad to be awake from that strange dream that felt so real, but can't ponder that much about it, because someone shuts the door open.

"Papa, Mama!" The little girl, Morgan greets her parents gleefully, and runs to the bed, jumping at her father. Tony catches her and Pepper wakes up, strectching her arms.

"Good morning Maguna." Tony mumbles and places a kiss in her long brown hair. 

"Good morning, darling." Pepper says with a heartfelt smile, caressing her daughter's head, and sits up in the bed.

"Today is a big day. You know why?" Morgan asks them excitedly.

"Why?" Tony asks with theatrical surprise, because he knows the answer. He sits up in the bed too, and lifts his daughter, to settle her in his lap.

"Today, I am seven years old." The girl says proudly.

"Yes you are." Pepper grins. "And you're gonna have an amazing birthday party."

"Yay!" Maguna rejoices. "Aunt Nat is coming?"

"Of course." Tony assures but feels strange for a moment when he recalls Romanoff from his recent dream. 

He shakes his head and exchanges a loving gaze with his wife. The man gets overwhelmed for he can hold his child in his arms and that Pepper is by her side. Tony leans close to the woman and places a kiss on her forehead.  
"I love you three thousand." He says, watching his girls and embracing both of them.

In this moment he knows in his heart that his dream wasn't just a dream. He's sure that whenever Ben is right now, he is alive in an other universe, in an other time, and lives happily with his family just like Tony himself.

Tonight, for bedtime story, he's gonna tell the tale of Ben to his daughter. He's gonna talk about every good thing he got to know about him. And at the end of the story he will say, that all of it is real. That Ben Solo is a real hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end. I hope you liked the story, and thank you for all your support and feedback. It means a lot. Take care! 🙏💗🌸

**Author's Note:**

> As a beginner writer, i highly appreciate every kind of feedback.🙏 Thank you for reading this fanfiction!❤💙


End file.
